Culture
"There was one by the reggae band Culture that out of all of the sessions that were released on record is the one that I listen to the most, I think." (John Peel, MTB Interview, 2002). Culture were a Jamaican roots reggae group founded in 1976. Originally they were known as the African Disciples. The members of the trio were Joseph Hill (lead vocals), Albert Walker (backing vocals) and Kenneth Dayes (backing vocals). Shortly after Culture came together, they began working with the "Mighty Two" – producer Joe Gibbs and engineer Errol Thompson. While at Gibbs’ studio, they recorded a series of powerful singles, many of which ended up on their debut album ‘Two Sevens Clash’ … (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel rated Culture's first session in 1982 among the very best recorded for his show, describing it as “one of the great sessions recorded for this programme over the years” (see 30 August 2001). A particular favourite was the session version of ‘Lion Rock’, which he played regularly at his own live events (see 21 June 2001). The track, a Peelenium 1982 selection, appeared on both Peel's own FabricLive.07 compilation and the posthumous release John Peel – A Tribute. Listeners voted the song into the all-time 2000 Festive Fifty. It was perhaps surprising that Culture recorded only three sessions, with a gap of over 13 years between their second and third (putting them on the list of Longest Gaps Between Peel Session Appearances). The DJ explained the situation on 30 August 2001: ”I have to say that Culture would have done dozens of sessions for this programme if it had been possible to get them sorted out in time, but we never really know that they're coming here until it's too late and also the process of booking them seems to involve so many people it becomes again, too late, and it passes by and the opportunity is gone. So they've done shockingly few sessions, but I do love the band.” The DJ, however, did include ‘See Them A Come’ from Culture's ‘Two Sevens Clash’ LP in his self-selected 1977 Festive Fifty and also picked three tracks by the band for the Peelenium (‘See Them A Come’ was among his 1978 choices, rather than those for 1977). He also invited them to appear at the Meltdown event he curated in London in 1998. Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: See Them A Come #17 *2000 Festive Fifty: Lion Rock #48 Peelenium *Peelenium 1978: See Them A Come *Peelenium 1982: Lion Rock *Peelenium 1986: Capture Rasta Sessions Three sessions. The first was released as The Peel Sessions (12" EP, Strange Fruit, 1987). 'Lion Rock' from the same first session was also released on FabricLive.07 (CD, Fabric, 2002) and John Peel - A Tribute (CD, Warner, 2005). 'Two Sevens Clash' from the same session appeared on Mixed Peel (Cassette, NME, 1988). 1. Recorded: 1982-12-11. First broadcast: 11 January 1983. Repeated: 28 December 1983, 29 May 1985, 30 August 2001. *Too Long In Slavery / Two Sevens Clash / Lion Rock / Armageddon 2. Recorded 1988-11-22. First broadcast: 02 January 1989. Repeated: 07 February 1989. *Two Sevens Clash / Fussin And Fightin / Capture Rasta 3. Recorded: 2002-05-05. First broadcast 09 July 2002. *Fussing And Fighting / Down In Jamaica / Iron Sharpening Iron / Old Mount Zion / Lion Rock Live *02 July 1998 live set from Meltdown #I Tried #Tribal War #Wings Of A Dove #No Night #Zion Gate #Ethiopians Waan #Land We Belong #See Dem A Come #Jah Rastafari #Two Sevens #Chant Down Babylon #One Stone Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1977 *12 May 1977: I'm Not Ashamed (LP-Two Sevens Clash) Joe Gibbs *13 June 1977: 3 from LP 'Two Sevens Clash' *26 December 1977: See Them A Come (LP – Two Sevens Clash) Joe Gibbs FF#17 ;1978 *26 July 1978: Behold (LP - Harder Than The Rest) Virgin *04 August 1978: Them A Pyaka (LP-Baldhead Bridge) Shananchie (JP plays three tracks from the new Culture LP, but compares it slightly unfavourably with 'Two Sevens Clash'.) *04 August 1978: How Can I Leave Jah (LP-Baldhead Bridge) Shananchie *04 August 1978: Zion Gate (LP-Baldhead Bridge) Shananchie *08 August 1978: Holy Man Zion (LP - Harder Than The Rest) Front Line *24 August 1978: Pyarka (12") high note *25 August 1978: Love Shines Brighter (LP - Baldhead Bridge) Joe Gibbs *12 October 1978: This Train (single) High Note * 20 November 1978: Natty Never Get Weary (7" - Natty Never Get Weary / Natty Dub) Front Line ;1979 *14 March 1979: Poor Jah People (LP - Cumbolo) Front Line *15 March 1979: Payday (LP - Cumbolo) Front Line *19 March 1979: Natty Get Weary (7") Front Line *27 March 1979: Down In Jamaica (LP - Cumbolo) Front Line *24 November 1979 (BFBS): Mind Who You Beg For Help ;1980s *10 September 1980: Forward To Africa (7") Cultural Foundation *04 August 1981: Callie Weed Song (album - More Culture) Joe Gibbs Music JGML-6038 *13 August 1981: Play Skilfully (album - More Culture) Joe Gibbs Music JGML-6038 *17 August 1981: White Belly Rats (LP – More Culture) Joe Gibbs *06 September 1982: Tell Me Who Jah (split album with Don Carlos - Roots And Culture) Jah Guidance VPRLP 1014 *06 December 1982: Get Ready To Ride The Lion To Zion (LP - Two Sevens Clash) Lightning *30 May 1983: Get Ready To Ride The Lion To Zion *05 June 1983 (BFBS): Get Ready To Ride The Lion Of Zion (album - Two Sevens Clash) Lightning LIP 1 *05 July 1983: Babylon's Big Dog (album - Lion Rock) Cultural Foundation *13 July 1983 (BFBS): Babylon Big Dog (7") Sonic Sounds SS-19 *26 December 1983: Two Sevens Clash *25 September 1984: This Way (single) Sonic Sounds *15 April 1985: Two Sevens Clash (LP - Two Sevens Clash) Lightning *28 October 1985: Capture Rasta (12") Music Track *05 November 1985: unknown *26 November 1985: Peace And Love / Old Tattoo / This Love / Step Along *27 November 1985: Praise Him *03 December 1985: Peace And Love (LP - Culture In Culture) Music Track *05 March 1986: Dance Hall Style (12") Blue Mountain *11 March 1986: Dance Hall (7") Blue Mountain Entertainment Corp. *23 July 1986: Thief Thief (LP - Culture At Work) Blue Mountain *11 May 1987: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *02 June 1987: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *30 June 1987: More Vacancy (LP-Africa Stand Alone) April *22 February 1988: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *06 December 1988: Want Go See (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *06 December 1988: Don't Cry, Sufferer (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *07 December 1988: Jah Rastafari (album - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *09 January 1989: Don't Cry, Sufferer (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 27: How Did I Stray (7") Munich MRS 751 *12 July 1989: Mind Who You Beg For Help (as Cultures And Revolutionaries) (12" - Natty Never Get Weary / Mind Who You Beg For Help) High Note *13 July 1989: Send Some Rain (12") Joe Gibbs *18 July 1989: Iron Sharpen Iron (album - Africa Stand Alone) April ADI-735 x 32 *23 October 1989: Psalm Of Bob Marley (album - Good Things) *25 October 1989: Cousin Rude Boy (album - Good Things) Real Authentic Sounds *26 October 1989 (BBC World Service): Cousin Rude Boy (LP Good Things) RAS *30 October 1989: Hand "A" Bowl (LP - Good Things) RAS *31 October 1989: Chanting On (LP - Good Things) RAS *09 November 1989: Hand "A" Bowl (LP - Good Things) *23 November 1989: Cousin Rude Boy (LP - Good Things) RAS ;1990 *12 April 1990: Tell Me Who Jah (split album with Don Carlos - Roots & Culture) Jah Guidance VPRLP 1014 *26 April 1990: Hand "A" Bowl (LP - Good Things) RAS *13 August 1990: Lion Rock (Peel Sessions EP) Strange Fruit *16 August 1990: One A We (LP-Culture At Work) Blue Mountain *20 August 1990: Behold ;1991 *10 November 1991: Life (album - Three Sides To My Story) Shanahe *17 November 1991: Be Honest (album - Freesized My Story) Shanackie *14 December 1991: See Them A Come (album - Two Sevens Clash) *15 December 1991: Life (album - Three Sides To My Story) Shanachie *24 November 1991: Still Rest My Heart (LP – Three Sides To My Story) *22 December 1991: Life ;1992 *22 February 1992: (JP mentions Culture among his other favourite Strange Fruit session releases) *08 May 1992: Want Go See (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *05 June 1992: Forward To Africa (Cultural Foundation) *13 June 1992: Babylon's Big Dog (LP – Lion Rock ) Heartbeat *19 June 1992: I'm Not Ashamed (LP - Two Sevens Clash) Joe Gibbs *20 June 1992: Natty Never Get Weary (12 inch) High Note *28 June 1992 (BFBS): I'm Not Ashamed (LP - Two Sevens Clash) Joe Gibbs *04 December 1992: Lion Rock (12 inch - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *20 December 1992 (BFBS): Lion Rock (LP - Lion Rock) Heartbeat ;1993 *29 May 1993: Behold I Come (LP – Baldhead Bridge) Joe Gibbs *04 June 1993: Zion Gate (LP – Baldhead Bridge) Joe Gibbs *05 June 1993 (BFBS): Behold I Come (album - Baldhead Bridge) Shanachie *12 June 1993 (BFBS): Zion Gate (LP – Baldhead Bridge) Joe Gibbs *12 June 1993: Trod On (CD – Trod On) Heartbeat *18 June 1993: Zion Gate (LP – Baldhead Bridge) Joe Gibbs ;1994 *08 April 1994: Zion Gate (LP - Baldhead Bridge) Shanachie ;1995 *28 October 1995: Apply Within (compilation CD: A History Of Dub - The Golden Age) Munich ;1996 * 15 July 1996: Lion Rock (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *31 August 1996: A Slice Of Mt. Zion (album – One Stone ) RAS CD 3188 *15 September 1996 (BFBS): A Slice Of Mt. Zion (CD-One Stone) RAS *08 September 1996: Addis Ababa (album – One Stone ) RAS CD 3188 *21 September 1996: A Slice Of Mt. Zion (CD-One Stone) RAS * 21 September 1996 (BFBS): 'One Stone (CD-One Stone)' (RAS) *23 September 1996 (BBC World Service): A Slice Of Mt. Zion (LP - One Stone) RAS *17 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Addis Ababba (CD Album - One Stone) RAS ;1997 *09 October 1997: Riverside (CD-Trust Me) RAS *15 October 1997: Outcast (CD-Trust Me) RAS *23 October 1997 (BFBS): Riverside (CD-Trust Me) RAS *23 October 1997: Riverside (CD-Trust Me) Ras (wrong track initially played) *31 October 1997 (BBC World Service): Riverside (LP - Trust Me) Real Authentic Sound *04 November 1997: Writing On The Wall (CD-Trust Me) RAS *19 November 1997: Riverside (CD-Trust Me) RAS ;1998 *17 June 1998: Production Something (LP - Production Something) Heartbeat *23 June 1998: Children Of Israel (LP - Production Something) Heartbeat *24 June 1998: Black Rose (LP - Production Something) Heartbeat *25 June 1998: Lion Rock (12 inch – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *30 June 1998: Outcast (LP: Trust Me) *30 June 1998: Dirty Tricks *01 July 1998 (BFBS): Production Something (CD-Production Something) Heartbeat *01 July 1998: Dirty Tricks *04 August 1998: Poor People Hungry (7") Fat Eyes *18 August 1998: Poor People Hungry (7") Fat Eyes *23 August 1998 (BFBS): Poor People Hungry (7") *06 September 1998 (BFBS): Poor People Hungry (7") Fat Eyes ;1999 *24 June 1999: Lion's Rock (Glastonbury Mix) *05 October 1999: Lion Rock (12 inch - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *30 November 1999: See Them A Come (Peelenium 1978) *08 December 1999: Lion Rock (12 inch – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit (Peelenium 1982) *16 December 1999: Capture Rasta (LP: In Culture) Music Track (Peelenium 1986) ;2000 *04 January 2000: Lion Rock (12 inch-The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ATFF#48 (JP: "An all-time favourite in our house, and rightly so.") *09 January 2000 (BFBS): Two Sevens Clash (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *08 February 2000: Dem A Payaka (LP-Baldhead Bridge) Joe Gibbs (a JP wrong speed moment, which he blames on the machine) *04 May 2000: Share the Riches (CD: Pay Day) RAS *30 May 2000: Where The Tree Falls (LP - Payday) RAS *27 June 2000: Payday (LP - Payday) RAS *04 July 2000: Have Have (LP - Payday) RAS *06 July 2000: Election (LP - Pay Day) RAS *26 July 2000: Revolution (single) Fat Eyes *10 August 2000: Humble African (LP - Humble African) VP *15 August 2000: Poverty (LP - Humble African) VP ;2001 *14 February 2001: Never Give Up (LP - Humble African) VP *15 February 2001: It's Hard to Live (LP - Humble African) VP *21 June 2001: Lion Rock (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit – Peel live set at Sonar *10 August 2000: Humble African (LP: Humble African) VP ;2001 *15 August 2001: Stop The Fussing And Fighting (LP - The Frontline) Virgin ;2002 *03 January 2002: Get Ready To Ride The Lion To Zion (LP – Two Seven Clash) *11 April 2002: Hand And Bowl (LP – 17 Chapters Of Culture) Sonic Sounds *13 June 2002: Lion Rock (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *11 July 2002: Peace And Love (LP - Peace And Love) Rhino *16 July 2002: This Way (LP - Peace and Love) Rhino *02 August 2002 (BBC World Service): Peace And Love (LP - Peace And Love) Rhino *12 September 2002: Capture Rasta (7") Music Track ;2004 *20 April 2004: Natty Never Get Weary (7") High Note *01 May 2004 (BBC World Service): Natty Never Get Weary (7") High Note *26 May 2004: Lion Rock' (LP - 'Lion Rock') Cultural ;Others *31 October 2004 (Andy Kershaw): Lion Rock (session) *22 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'The Sevens Clash' (The Story of Jamaican Music Box Set) - (Mango) *Best Of 1991 Vol 5: Life *Peel Late 1987: The Shepherd (7") High Note External Links *Wikipedia *Independent: Joseph Hill obituary (2006-08-21) Category:Artists